villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral Porter
Admiral James "Jim" Porter is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 action-comedy film Pixels. He was portrayed by Brian Cox, who also played Pariah Dark, Willaim Stryker, Agamemnon, Ward Abbott and Hannibal Lecter. Biography Board Meeting Porter first appears in the office where President Will Cooper was and wondered what caused the deaths of the army base in Guam. The President told everyone in the meeting that the base had been attacked By Galaga. Porter did not know what or who Galaga is, meaning that he had never played video games before. Sam Brenner comes in and tells them that the Galaga that attacked them wasn't in fact the Galaga they had in arcades today. Porter didn't Like Brenner and he told him to leave the office. Centipede Battle The Military tries to defeat the next alien encounter, Centipede. they also have Ludlow Lamonsoff and Sam Brenner there to watch as the Military tries to Stop Centipede but Brenner was telling them they were doing it all wrong and Brenner grabbed a light cannon and began to kill centipede. He finally defeated him and asked Ludlow to help him in Level 2, but Porter told Brenner that he had no authority to use those weapons. President Cooper told Lieutenant Colonel Violet Van Patten and Porter to let the nerds take over the battle. one of the spiders was about to attack Porter and one of his Soldiers but Brenner saved them and Porter and the other soldier wondered why they were hugging each other. Pac-Man Battle and Dance Party Later on after the Battle of Centipede, another attack hit New York City (The Big Apple) and one of the Firemen experienced the monster. The monster was revealed to be Pac-Man so Porter was seen in President Cooper's Office watching the Battle and after Brenner won, he shakes one other guy's hand. He is then seen at his house watching President Cooper talk about Brenner and the Arcaders saving the day. Porter turned off the TV and wondered if them failing or them succeeding would be worse. Porter's wife thought he was taking to her ans he told her to shut up. Later on a ball was put on in celebration for the arcaders' victory. Porter was there in the party sitting at a table reacting to Ludlow's singing and dancing and said nothing about it. When the aliens transmit a message disguised as a Hall and Otes video revealing someone cheated, and a fleet of video game characters would arrive in a few hours to destroy the planet. Porter got angry at Brenner and his anger got Lieutenant Van Patten fired. It is unknown of what happened to Porter after that. Trivia *Despite being perceivable as a villain, Porter may only want to prevent the arcaders from messing up, for they lack military experience. *Porter is not seen after the Donkey Kong Battle or Game-Ageddon, so he likely either died because of the aliens, or was immediately fired by the President. **Toru Iwatani's arm was restored from being bit by Pac-Man, so if Porter was killed by an alien, he may have been restored. ***However, only Iwatani's arm was bitten off, so the characters who were killed may be dead. *Porter claimed that he doesn't know if the arcarders failing or actually succeeding could be worse. Lieutenant Van Patten implied that Porter had won zero battles, meaning Porter could get fired if non-government people can fight off multiple waves of aliens, proving to be better than him at his own job. **If this is the case, then Admiral Porter could be seen as a villain, for he is mostly worrying about getting fired from his job when the whole planet is in danger. ***Then again, if the arcaders could do something the U.S. government could not, the world would probably lose the little hope it still had in the United States' military. Navigation Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Inconclusive